Le temps d'une Danse
by Lereniel
Summary: Les pensées d'un certain vampire avide de vengeance, lorsqu'un jeune homme fiancé lui offre une danse avec la femme qu'il va épouser, et qui lui rappelle si douloureusement son épouse disparue... Episode 5 saison 1


**Un pitit OS sur cette sublime série qu'est "Dracula". J'espère vivement qu'ils ne l'annuleront pas et qu'elle passera en France ! En attendant, pour les français intéressés, les épisodes sont déjà disponibles sur internet en sous titres français... En attendant :**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rarement au cours de sa très longue existence Vlad avait-il ressenti une telle chose. Pourtant, ce soir là, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait certainement pas la tête à la fête de fiançailles qui se déroulait chez lui, l'esprit trop occupé par sa revanche et la colère qui le dévorait à la pensée de ce que l'Ordre du Dragon avait infligé à son fidèle Renfield. Ce dernier, alité dans l'une des multiples chambres du Manoir de Carfax, était dans un état lamentable, torturé, ensanglanté… mais pas brisé.

Il avait tenu bon, sans jamais révéler les plus sombres secrets de celui qui l'avait pris à son service dix ans plus tôt. Mais Vlad frémit à la fugace pensée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si le robuste avocat avait craqué, dévoilant sous la douleur la véritable nature de l'élégant et ténébreux industriel américain qu'était Alexander Grayson, le but réel qui l'avait poussé à venir s'installer en Angleterre afin de concurrencer les éminents membres de l'Ordre du Dragon sur leur terrain de prédilection…

Et l'identité de la personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Celle dont on célébrait les fiançailles en sa demeure à cet instant précis.

Mina.

Réfugié dans l'ombre d'une des doubles portes au fond de la grande pièce où avait lieu la réception, Vlad Tepes posa ses yeux sans âge sur la silhouette gracile qui tenait le bras de Jonathan Harker tout en levant la tête vers son père portant un toast en leur honneur, juché sur l'élégant escalier de bois précieux aux sculptures recouvertes de feuille d'or. Ses lourdes et épaisses boucles noires étaient retenues en un chignon décoré de perles qui paraissaient étinceler comme des étoiles dans l'écrin du ciel nocturne. Quant à sa robe, toute en soie et en satin, aux couleurs blanches et bleues telle la neige sur les versants d'une montagne au crépuscule, elle lui allait à ravir, moulant sa taille, ses hanches, son buste et ses épaules sans que cela n'en devienne vulgaire, comme c'était le cas pour une certaine chasseuse de vampires qui posait sur lui un œil un peu trop gourmand pour son propre bien.

La voir ainsi, c'était comme si le fantôme d'Ilona, sa tendre épouse, était revenu de sa tombe, avait jailli des cendres qu'elle était devenue lorsque le bûcher qui l'avait consumé s'était finalement éteint, rien que pour le hanter. Lui-même avait encore du mal à en croire ses yeux. Et ce, depuis le premier soir où il l'avait vu, à la réception. Malgré les siècles qui s'étaient écoulés, son cœur lui faisait toujours si mal à la pensée que plus jamais il ne pourrait laisser sa main se perdre dans l'interminable et somptueuse chevelure d'Ilona, plus jamais il ne pourrait caresser son visage aux traits de fée, plus jamais il ne pourrait embrasser ses lèvres, plus jamais il ne pourrait la serrer contre lui… Tout cela à cause d'un ordre secret qui était persuadé d'agir au nom de leur maudit Dieu en torturant, violant, pillant et massacrant des innocents.

Et voilà que le destin lui rendait Ilona… De la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Car elle était promise à un autre, et lui était un monstre, condamné à errer dans les ombres et les ténèbres jusqu'à la fin des temps sans pouvoir avoir droit au bonheur qui lui avait été arraché il y a si longtemps… Renfield avait parfaitement raison : Il aurait pu avoir Mina. La voler au cœur de la nuit, l'enlever au soleil et à la vie et s'assurer qu'elle serait sienne en plongeant ses crocs dans sa gorge… Mais lui-même l'avait dit.

Ce serait une abomination.

Le pire acte de toute sa longue vie d'errance et de haine.

Et pourtant !

Des applaudissements polis, comme seules la noblesse et la haute bourgeoisie anglaise sont capables de les faire, tirèrent Vlad de ses pensées. Le père de Mina avait apparemment terminé son court discours, et fut rapidement remplacé par Jonathan Harker, le fiancé de celle qu'il convoitait sans jamais pouvoir l'avoir dans ses bras. Le jeune homme leva son verre avec un sourire, embrassant du regard la salle bondée, remplie de toute cette bonne société britannique hypocrite et malsaine pour la plupart.

- Mesdames et messieurs, déclara-t-il, Je voudrais d'abord remercier le Docteur Murray. Pas seulement pour les mots chaleureux qu'il vient de nous offrir ce soir, mais aussi pour sa gentillesse dans la vie en général. Ainsi que pour le fait qu'il me permette d'épouser sa fille !

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un sifflement provenant de l'un de ses amis, déclenchant des rires dans la salle.

- Je dis « permettre »…, continua Jonathan, Mais tout ceux qui connaissent Mina savent qu'elle suit sa propre voie… Et… Cette voie l'a menée jusqu'à moi et fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux à fouler cette terre.

Les mots du jeune homme ravivèrent les braises de la douleur dans le cœur de Vlad, qui dut serrer le poing pour se contenir, sans pour autant détourner son regard de la souriante jeune femme qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son fiancé. Pourtant, il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque son employé leva son verre dans sa direction.

- Mr Grayson, clama-t-il, incitant les invités à se tourner vers lui, Les festivités de ce soir ont dépassé mes espérances. J'ai longtemps réfléchi à la manière d'exprimer ma gratitude envers vous, pou tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, et j'ai décidé qu'il était normal de vous offrir ce que je considère comme extrêmement précieux…

Vlad fronça à peine les sourcils, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Mina s'était à moitié tournée vers lui, son regard bleu oscillant entre son fiancé et l'homme qui ne vivait que pour elle et le souvenir qu'elle ravivait en lui.

- … Le privilège de la première danse.

Il présenta fugacement Mina de la main. Vlad se demanda brièvement si le fait d'inviter le loup à s'immiscer entre les agneaux était une preuve d'imprudence la plus extrême, ou une nouvelle forme de torture, mais ne dit rien. En fait, il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, tandis que le silence tombait dans la salle comme une chape de plomb.

Très vite cependant, il se força à reprendre contenance, et aperçut le père de Mina embrasser la joue de cette dernière. Le dos tendu, la jeune femme paraissait troublée par la décision de son fiancé, et Vlad craignit qu'elle refuse. Mais tandis qu'il fendait la foule, occupée à le laisser passer tout en délimitant un espace dans lequel danser, elle se tourna complètement vers lui, ses yeux emplis d'un quelque chose qui ne pouvait certainement pas s'interpréter comme un refus net et simple. C'était plutôt… De la timidité.

De l'incertitude.

Elle ne savait que penser vraiment de lui, comprit le vampire en s'arrêtant devant elle. Mina ressentait instinctivement qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui par rapport aux autres hommes. Quelque chose de plus sauvage, de plus… étrange. Et lui-même ne pouvait déterminer s'il souhaitait la prendre dans ses bras pour enfouir ses crocs dans sa gorge, la garder enfermée dans une tour sans portes pour l'éternité afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien, ou écouter sa raison en la laissant être heureuse avec Harker, si cela était bel et bien son choix.

Vlad réussit, l'espace d'un instant, à quitter le visage de Mina des yeux pour croiser le regard de son secrétaire qui leur souriait, apparemment fier de son cadeau, sans savoir qu'il était à double tranchant pour son employeur. Mais le mal était fait.

Il savourerait cette danse comme elle le torturerait.

Si Mina évitait son regard jusque là, elle ne put s'en détacher lorsqu'elle le croisa. Vlad fit une courte révérence, qu'elle imita avant d'attraper le bas de sa robe tandis que les premières notes de musiques s'envolaient à travers la salle telle un envol d'étourneaux effarouchés. Il crut la sentir frissonner lorsque leurs doigts, lui, marqués par les innombrables guerres du passé, elle, enveloppés dans le satin de son gant comme un papillon dans sa chrysalide, se rencontrèrent et s'unir. Il posa une main sur sa taille, et elle le dos de la sienne sur l'arrière de son épaule.

Et il l'entraina.

La musique était douce, mais pas vraiment à son gout. Pas que cela ne le gêne, il n'écoutait pas vraiment, trop occupé à dévorer du regard la jeune femme qu'il faisait tournoyer sur la piste. L'ovale pur de son visage, ses lèvres dessinées, ses yeux étincelants, plus brillants encore que les bijoux ornant futilement son cou et ses oreilles… Si elle n'osa pas, au premier abord, s'engager trop avant dans cette danse délicieusement douloureuse, elle finit par prendre de l'assurance. Sa main, de dos auparavant, vint finalement se retourner pour embrasser la courbure de ses épaules, et finit par glisser, comme si sa propriétaire ne s'en rendait pas compte ou qu'elle accomplissait un geste machinal, jusqu'à la nuque de Vlad. La main de ce dernier atteignit la ligne de son dos enserré dans le corset, et leurs têtes parurent se rapprocher, tandis que leurs regards ne se quittaient jamais. La musique elle-même sembla changer, pour une mélodie qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre et savourer. Une mélodie du passé, de celles que l'on ne pouvait plus entendre. Le monde entier paraissait avoir disparu, les laissant seuls avec eux-mêmes.

Seuls face à eux-mêmes.

La timidité avait disparu dans les yeux de Mina. Seuls demeuraient l'ivresse envoutante que cette danse provoquait, les battements de leurs cœurs à l'unisson, et l'étrange symbiose qui parut soudainement les unir au-delà du temps. Vlad vit même, l'espace d'un instant, la chevelure de Mina se libérer de son chignon pour tomber sur ses épaules menues, ses bijoux devenir un beau fil d'or ciselé cernant son front, et sa lourde robe corsetée se métamorphoser en une simple tenue blanche comme celles qu'Ilona aimait porter. Et il laissa fleurir sur ses lèvres un sourire qui n'y était plus apparu depuis des centaines d'années.

Le temps d'une danse, il était enfin heureux.

Complet.

Leurs mains remontèrent de leurs épaules à leurs nuques, les yeux éternellement scellés les uns dans les autres. Même Mina semblait avoir compris et accepté cette étrange réalité, cette réalité qui avait pris corps dès l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur Alexander Grayson, la première fois. Avoir accepté le fait qu'elle était sure de l'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant.

Dans une autre vie, peut être…

Mais ce cercle, cette union symbolique, fut soudainement brisée.

Brisée par une main se posant sur l'épaule de Vlad.

L'espace d'un infime instant, le vampire crut qu'il allait obéir à son instinct, sortir ses griffes et déchirer la gorge du fou qui osait l'empêcher de renouer avec son amour du passé. Il entrevit les cris, le sang et son parfum, lourd, acre et métallique, tandis que la redingote de Jonathan Harker passerait du bleu immaculé au rouge vermeil sous les flots du liquide écarlate jaillissant de sa carotide en lambeaux.

Mais l'instinct fut maitrisé trop rapidement pour que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive. Au pire aurait-on pensé, en voyant son visage, qu'il avait été surpris parce qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Jonathan Harker fixa Mina et Vlad, avec dans le regard quelque chose s'approchant de l'incertitude et presque de l'inquiétude.

- Puis-je continuer ? , finit-il par demander.

Le monde réapparut à la vue des deux danseurs… Pour qu'ils constatent que le silence avait perduré, et que tous les invités les fixaient sans rien oser dire, comme perturbés par ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister.

Vlad se maudit de son trouble. Amorçant le geste de se tourner vers Mina qui ne disait rien, il finit par abandonner et dépassa brusquement Harker, ignorant le reste de tout ce beau monde dont il n'avait rien à faire pour aller trouver refuge dans les hauteurs de son manoir. Qu'importait le reste de la soirée, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Les domestiques, ainsi que Harker puisqu'il s'agissait de ses fiançailles, pourraient se charger de raccompagner les invités à la porte à la fin de la fête.

Il avait un ami à soigner, une vengeance à appliquer… Et un cœur meurtri à panser. Mais ce soir lui avait au moins prouvé quelque chose.

Il avait pu retrouver le bonheur.

Que ce soit en tenant dans ses bras le sosie parfait de sa défunte Ilona…

Ou que ce soit juste le temps d'une danse.

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu ! Pour mes autres fics, non, je n'abandonne pas. J'ai juste pas eu vraiment le temps...**

**Joyeux Noël (en retard) et Bonne Année (en avance) !**


End file.
